


I Thought I Didn't Love You

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Nygmobblepot Ficlets [8]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Hallucinations, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Suicide, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Prompt:I'm prompting smut of Ed with bottom hallucination!Oswald :D Because this really does it for me lol. I don't mind what the rest of the plot is, I know you will do a lovely job :) <3





	

Alone at the Van Dahl estate, Edward lays on one of the chase couches in the main living room, starting at the ceiling. It’s been a month since he did it. A full month since he shot his best friend and left him to die in a deep watery grave. He thought his final act of revenge would give him everything he wanted. He thought he’d be free. But he sits stuck at the top of the carousel of life, clueless of who he is, haunted by the past.

Edward’s right hand slowly begins to trivial down his body, making its way under the warmth of his pants. He isn’t sure of what he’s doing. He doesn’t understand why, but he needs to feel something other than the crippling hollowness surging deep within him.

He closes his eyes, wrapping his slender fingers around his flaccid cock, stroking himself into full erection. “Ah… Ah…”, he quietly breathes, spreading the pre-cum dripping down his shaft. He opens his eyes to an image that used to frighten him, now it comes to him like second nature. “What are you doing here?”, he asks, stopping the movement of his hand, and the hallucination of his best friend speaks.

“You wanted me here,” Oswald says smugly, bending down into Edward’s face. “I don’t know why you continue to ask me that. You know exactly why I’m here. You created me. Remember? The day you shot me, you needed me then. You instantly regretted everything you did and I came to you. I save you from yourself.”

“That’s no excuse,” Edward remembers that night constantly, the suicidal thoughts running in his head. If it wasn’t for his delusions, he’d be dead. “I just want to be alone.”

“You are alone, Edward Nygma, and you will be forever.”

“Go away!”, Edward snaps, sitting up on the couch. “I don’t need you!”, he demands, spits misting from his lips.

“No!”, Oswald barks back, getting in Edward’s face once again, his own expressions contorted into a grimace. “Not until I do what you’ve asked of me.”

“I didn’t ask anything of you.”

“Yes, you did.” Oswald unbuckles his belt and before Edward knew it he was standing bottomless. “The same thing you asked me the last time.” He straddles on Edward’s lap and kisses him vigorously, raking his hands through Ed’s soft brunette curls.

In reality, Edward sits on the couch with his pants around his thighs, pumping his large right hand over his slick cock, imaging Oswald riding him hard. He can almost feel his best friend’s warm walls pulsing on his thickness.

“Ah… Ah,” Oswald bounced on Edward swiftly, without lubrication or preparing himself. He doesn’t need to take any of the steps to have safe anal sex. He isn’t really there. “Fuck!”, he cries, gripping at Edward’s shoulder, filling his ass with every inch of Edward’s length. “Yes!” He arches his back, rolling his hips to the rhythm of Edward’s hand. “I know you’re gonna cum… You’re always fucking quick.”

As much as Edward hates to admit it, Oswald is right. He only masturbates just to make himself feel good, but when he get to the height of his climax, he wants to all to end. He feels that he doesn’t deserve the pleasure of sex. Not even with himself.

Edward closes his eyes tightly and strokes himself from hilt to blushing tip, then his body stiffen as he cums in his hand in a flash. “Shit!”, he shouts and falls back into the couch, shivering with the release of orgasm.

He takes a moment to catch his breath and when he opens his eyes, his hallucination is gone. Always leaving just before he finds the words to tell Oswald that he loves him.


End file.
